


Finally Visiting

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: Lauren kept her distance following Duffy’s dementia diagnosis but one day, decided to visit the woman who’d become mum to her. [Semi-canon, deals with the recent storyline]
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 5





	Finally Visiting

It had taken Lauren a lot of sessions with her therapist before she could even return to Holby and meet up with Duffy, following Duffy diagnosis of dementia. Duffy had been a constant presence in Lauren’s life from a young age and wasn’t only affectionately called “auntie Lisa” but also Lauren’s best friend and surrogate mum since Baz died when Lauren was sixteen. 

She’d felt bad for not supporting her father but she wasn’t able for face the person she’d grown to love like a mother. She had a lot of feelings to work around first but as soon as those feelings were resolved, she’d returned to Holby. 

“Remember me, Auntie Lisa?”

She’d turned up on a Sunday afternoon, Duffy pottering about the living room and Charlie had popped out to buy cake. Duffy turned to look at the young brunette, her mind desperately trying to figure out where she’d met her before. 

“It’s me, Lauren.” She stepped towards her and Duffy took a couple of minutes to register who she was before she pulled Lauren into a hug. 

“Of course it is! When did you get so big?” 

Lauren closed her eyes as she hugged her back, breathing in her scent. She found herself developing a lump in the back of her throat, damn, she told herself she wouldn’t get emotional! There was a comfortable silence between them as they pulled away from the embrace and Duffy insisted that Lauren sat down. 

“Why aren’t you at school?”

“It’s been a long time since I was in school, Auntie Lisa. I’m a Doctor.” 

“Like your mum?”

Lauren smiled and nodded. Her mum’s career as a Consultant had influenced Lauren’s decision to follow her mother’s path into medicine. She’d never dreamt of actually been any good at doctoring but she was currently in a Consultant post down in London. 

“You remember my mum?”

A small frown appeared on Duffy’s face as she caught Lauren’s gaze, “of course I remember your mum. She was a right one that woman.”

Lauren couldn’t help but laugh at the comment. She’d often wondered whether the reason there had been so much friction between her mum and Duffy was because of her father. It wasn’t a secret that they’d both loved him so it was understandable there was a bit of conflict on both sides. 

“Lauren, aren’t you going to be late for school?” 

Lauren smiled sadly and shook her head, “I’d probably get arrested for going to school.” 

Duffy’s face was a picture of confusion. Why would Lauren get arrested for going to school? “Why? Have you been in trouble again?”

Lauren laughed softly, “I was never naughty.” 

“That’s not what your father used to tell me.” 

“Oh, he used to tell you all about me, did he?”

Now it was Duffy’s turn to laugh. 

“My lips are sealed.”

Lauren began to fiddle with the wedding ring around her finger for comfort, finding the situation slightly overwhelming. 

“Where’s Charlie?” Duffy asked as she stood up and moved towards the hall. 

“He’s gone to buy us a carrot cake.” 

Duffy sighed and rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest. 

“I don’t know why he insists on buying store brought crap when I can make a perfectly decent carrot cake myself.” 

“Yes you can Auntie Lisa but dad can’t.” 

“No he can’t and I’ve tried teaching him but he’s useless.” She smiled. Lauren got up off the sofa and stepped towards Duffy, once again nothing verbally exchanged between the two for a while. 

“Lauren, why aren’t you in school?” Without giving Lauren a chance to answer, Duffy continued; “your education is important.” 

With a sad smile, Lauren nodded. “Can I get a hug before I go Auntie Lisa?” 

As Lauren wrapped her arms around Duffy, she closed her eyes tightly feeling a solitary tear roll down her cheek. She sniffed and Duffy pulled back, her green eyes firmly on Lauren’s brown. 

“What’s wrong? Why are you sad?”

Lauren shook her head, “I’m not sad. Love you.” 

Duffy smiled and kissed Lauren’s cheek, “love you too.”


End file.
